No Fairytale
by kairi-namine-chan
Summary: Naminé has always loved fairy tales since she was little. However, when you're 16- it becomes a little embarrassing to have the same name as a modern day fairytale princess. Especially when you meet a guy with the same name as the prince... But no princess has ever had a fairytale quite like this one. RokuNami
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of "No Fairytale"! I've been promising this one for a while, so it's about time. :L for new readers, I have a story set before this- "stargazing". It's a prequel, and its epilogue will be out soon! It's not directly involved, but characters storylines are continued from it so…. Yeah. Check it out on my profile if you want :) Here is my new story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH in any way shape or form. **

No Fairytale

When I was child, I loved to read fairytales. I devoured them. By the time I was about 8 I had read every book I could get on them. But I didn't only read them; I drew them and wrote them. I still have the hundreds of pictures and the stories I wrote. I especially loved my own fairytale.

The one thing that those fairytales taught me? In love, timing is everything. If you hesitate, and don't say those precious three words, or don't show who you love how you feel, the opportunity is lost.

That's why I believed so many people lost their chance at love; they hesitated, they let their feelings of fear override their determination. I wanted that powerful all-consuming love that so many fairytales talked of. And then I found my own fairytale.

The story had been written by a man from the ton I lived in; twilight town.

It was a small, little known book, until it was taken up as a film. Then everyone knew it.

And then the teasing began.

You see, the princess figures name was Naminé.

My name is Naminé.

I cherished that fairytale though. I was so proud of my unusual name, but after months of bullying, I was soon downtrodden. When I was twelve, I moved to Destiny Islands. My guardian, Ansem had died mysteriously, and I was soon moved to my only living relations, distant as they were. It was there I met my cousin Kairi.

I hadn't seen her before, as she had lived in Radiant Garden when she was little, and then moved to Destiny Islands. I had lived in Twilight Town my entire life up until that point. Moving to Destiny Islands was terrifying on my own.

I had never been the most sociable person and that continued. We were cousins, and so very different. Kairi was red-haired, popular, friendly and feisty. I was blonde, quiet and calm. Our only similarity was our blue eyes.

And it stayed that way.

It was in high school that a lot of things changed. My drawings, as I was an avid artist, began to garner interest. Kairi got a secret boyfriend and then another almost straight after- Sora. I was the last to know.

It was then that I began to feel almost jealous of kairi. No- not jealousy out right. I felt pricks of envy. Kairi was an abnormally happy person, and I guess I was envious of how much good luck she had.

I loved my cousin. But even though I liked being alone with my art, sometimes I wanted, not for a crowd of friends, but for something new_, someone_ new. Kairi was the closest person to me and my only real friend. I could only really talk to her. Everyone else who did either was nice to me so they could become friends with Kairi or they were only talking to me so they could borrow materials in art. Other than that I talked to very few people; mainly my family, sometimes other students and teachers.

More often than not, I'd spend my evenings curled up in my room drawing, or I'd go to the beach and draw. Before, Kairi had always accompanied me, but since she had got a boyfriend, she spent all her time with him. It had hurt me that she hadn't told me about her ex-boyfriend or her new one. She hadn't even told me herself. I heard it last, from the rumour mill in school where it had been buzzing

I was lonely. The one source of friendship I had was practically gone. I pretended it didn't bother me, but it did. So I buried myself in schoolwork and art projects. I went looking for a job. Within a month, my test marks had improved, I was working in a small bookshop and my art teacher was raving about how my work was "meaningful, filled with abstract views and questions begging to be answered". Whatever that meant.

Out of the three, I discovered that what I was surprised about the most was how much I loved it at the bookshop. It was a small place, rather dilapidated on the outside, but the inside was wonderful, filled with books on every subject and the scent of wood and ink. I spent my evening s from 4-7 working there, and sadly, they were the most enjoyable. That spoke volumes to me. The pay left something to be desired, but slowly, I was saving money. I don't know what I was saving for, but I reckoned it was a good idea anyway. One thing that bothered me though, was the weird co-workers I had; Luxord, Vexen and Zexion. Zexion was the one closest in age to me, a real bookworm who barely spoke. Vexen was a creep (I never stayed in the room alone with him if I could help it,) and Luxord was quite obviously a gambler.

But overall, I still felt that lacking feeling, that I still felt unfulfilled. I knew what it was _obviously_. I still felt overwhelmingly alone. I felt like I was trapped half the time, in a cage I had built myself. I knew it was my own fault partially, that I only had Kairi as a friend. When I had first got here, I'd stuck with Kairi. And throughout primary school, and high school, I did the same. But now I knew that I had to do the opposite. I had to strike out, and start paving my own path- away from Kairi's shadow.

Just then, a bell rang, signalling a customer, and breaking me out of my reverie. For one heartbeat, I let my imagination wander, that maybe, when I looked up, I'd see Kairi. Not likely, she probably hadn't noticed I'd gotten a job. I was more likely to look up and see a prince in shining armour. If only.

I glanced up from my sketching, and saw a tall, blonde haired guy with a confused expression on his face.

Time to get back to work.

**So what did you think! I hope you enjoyed, and please do check out my other stories; the Great Escape and Stargazing! Both SoKai, but the Great Escape will have bits of RokuNami. This story WILL be longer than Stargazing.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Kairi-naminé-chan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AAAAND! Here is the next chapter of "No Fairytale!" sorry for the delay, but recently my family had some bad news. But! I shall continue, as I received some truly wonderful reviews. Enjoy!**

No Fairytale

I suddenly wished I hadn't hoped for a knight in shining armour. This guy, he looked like he could be one; blond spiky hair, handsome, with crystal clear blue eyes.

And as for his trusty steed; the skateboard under his arm.

I stopped my prince fantasies before they could begin- much as I wanted a Prince Charming to sweep me off my feet, I doubted that this guy would be mine. Plus- Prince Charming doesn't tend to be confused when he looks at you. I didn't remember Sleeping Beauty having a prince who weighed the pros and cons of kissing Aurora (or Briar Rose) before kissing her. Princes were confident. They knew what to do instinctively, that was part of their charm.

Heck, I didn't even know who this guy was. So I did what I was supposed to; my job.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Well, uh, Im… I'm lost. Im not from here- I'm visiting family, and I'm supposed to be making my way to meet them-."

I realised he was babbling, so I politely asked him before he babbled more, "where are you supposed to be meeting them?"

"Uh at the struggle courts?" he then hurried on, "um, struggle is a game from Twilight Town-"

I cut in then, surprising even myself.

"I know what struggle is, thanks," I smiled at him then, taking the bite out of my words. He got slightly embarrassed then, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm from Twilight Town myself. The struggle court is about a 5 minute walk down the road from here."

"Wait- you're from Twilight Town? Wow- what a coincidence!" his brow wrinkled then, "I don't remember you from school there…" he paused there, obviously confused. There _was_ only one high school in Twilight Town.

I responded then, deciding to get the awkward part over, giving him a half smile, "I got tutored from after primary school for a year. I got bullied." I gave a half shrug then, as if to indicate that I didn't mind his question. But I was kind of bothered. Being bullied in primary school had been what made me so introverted. It was why I had clung to Kairi. I hadn't wanted to step out myself, as I was too scared. I was used to inquisitive questions though- as the cousin of Kairi- she was a constant source of gossip. Me being related to her, and somewhat mysterious made me gossip worthy. What luck I had.

"Oh- I'm sorry," he said, genuine emotion crossing his face.

"Its okay- I moved here not long after." There was something about this guy that made me trust him. He reminded me of Sora in that way. He gave me a shy grin then, and before I knew it, he had drawn me into a conversation about Twilight Town.

Xxxx

The next day, I was surprised by Sora at lunch in school. I had been thinking about the Prince Charming guy from the evening before, and wondering how the heck I had talked to him for so long without even getting his name, in fact, we had talked for so long that he had been _really_ late for meeting up at the struggle courts.

Then I was broken out of my reverie by the extremely enthusiastic greeting from Sora and Kairi as they sat down beside me. This had been the first time he and Kairi, let alone Kairi herself, had sat beside me since they had started to go out.

I returned their greeting in a much more reserved manner. Saying I was surprised would be an understatement. But that surprise was nothing compared to the shock I felt after our conversation that ensued. After the two of them had started to chow down, then the fun began.

"So- I hear you met Roxas?"Sora said, throwing me one of his easy going grins that made you feel instantly at ease. However, this time it didn't.

Roxas? Shock numbed my brain, making me pause, my brain stuttering. My heart skipped a beat. No way…. - it couldn't be –

"Yeah, he was at the bookshop yesterday," Sora continued, oblivious to the turmoil he was creating. Looking over at me he said,

"He told me he met a nice girl from Twilight Town there."

Dimly in my mind, I was flabbergasted at the coincidence that he was Sora's extended family. And what he had said- that he had bothered to tell Sora about me.

But what really got me was this;

His name….. Was Roxas?

Oh God.

Xxxx

**I'd just like to thank my reviewers: WhiteXIII, Namixas-Forever, ****xglitter-gloss****, ****li'miss sunshine****, ****kinmoku2****, ruby lanx, Toolazytologin sorry, ****PandaFatty****. Thank you so much!**** I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews, but fanfiction kept on messing up on me! I WILL reply starting this chapter! DEFINITELY! Reviews are amazing- I love them.**

**Thanks to those who Story-alerted; ****, ****Eppsilon7****,****Gaby97**** ,****inspirexx****,****kinmoku2****,****li'miss sunshine****,****PandaFatty****,****WhiteXIII****, ****xglitter-gloss****, ****xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx****.**

**And those who favourited; ****hinata3487****, ****kinmoku2****, ****Namixas-Forever****. **

**I was really overwhelmed with the amazing response chapter one received!**

**I really appreciate it! Thank you SO MUCH~!**

**And thanks for reading!**

**-Kairi-Naminé-chan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3 of No Fairytale! :) I hope you all enjoy!**

No Fairytale

As the clock steadily ticked the passing of time, I barely moved from my desk, as so few people were in the shop today. I had taken out my sketchpad in an attempt to do something productive, but my thoughts still kept slipping back to a few days beforehand. When I had found out the identity of the lost boy from Twilight Town. Roxas. I had been sketching out an image in pastels, all warm colours, but the yellows and blues kept reminding me of him.

I sighed. It seemed that this awkward coincidence was not going to leave my thoughts. Why did he have to be called Roxas? It was such an unusual name….. It was just my luck. The same luck that had lost me my guardian, and my best friend. Once again i was struck with the feeling that the world was laughing at me. It wouldn't be too soon, until it really was if Roxas stuck around. I didn't have anything against the guy personally, just against his name.

I didn't want history to repeat itself, as this time it would be much worse. The girls my age could be very cruel, as could the boys. I had never felt the brunt of their gossip before, as Kairi usually took the wind out of their sails, but this time not even she could stop them. It wasn't like when we were younger, when gossip could be stopped with a simple threat of higher authority. At our age, we were too clever to be caught about rumours. It was always someone else who had said it first.

"A penny for your thoughts?" said a lazy drawling voice from beside me.

Turing my head, I saw one of the other workers here, Axel had settled himself beside, his head tilted towards me, propped up by his hand.

Composing myself, I asked him, "oh, hi Axel. What are you here for? Isn't your shift before mine?"

He quirked him lips then. "Luxord called in a favor. He wanted to go to some gambling thing. Didn't you notice his absence?"

I gave a small laugh then. "Usually he spends all his time in the backroom, playing online poker." I replied. It was true. Most of my co-workers didn't even do much. They just turned up and did squat.

"Well, Naminé, it looks like it's just you and me." I quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Zexion is off at some book fair and Vexens gone off to be a creep, as per usual." He laughed himself at that.

We sat behind the desk, and chatted for the next while. Axel was one of the few co-workers that I genuinely liked. Some of them were nice enough, and the others I didn't even want to think about i.e. Vexen.

Just then, Axel spotted the notebook tucked under my arms.

"Are you an artist? Can I see?" I was slightly nervous at this- I always felt nervous when people looked at my drawings. I always felt surprised when someone liked them, I could never relax when it came to my peers, I always felt like I should go and hide when people asked this question. Quashing those feelings I nodded and handed it to him. He didn't speak as he looked through them. I felt obliged to explain, and I swallowed the nerves in my throat, and began to speak, "um, these are just sketches, I do the proper paintings later-"

He interrupted me then, "these are just sketches? Wow- you've got a real gift, ya know?" he smiled at me then, and I felt myself ease.

"You… you remind me of I friend I used to have." He said suddenly. "He was just like you, a quiet, unassuming guy who hid this amazing ability."

He carefully placed my notebook on the counter, and began to joke again with me the serious moment over. Within minutes, you could hear our laughter echo around the empty bookshop.

Xxx

It wasn't until a few days later that I met Roxas again. Kairi had dragged me out of the comfort of my own room, to the beach where she and a pile of her friends were hanging out. When I tried to resist, she refused, practically forcing me to change into a swimsuit. "There is only TWO weeks of summer left," she insisted. "And I PROMISE that no one will bother you."

If only she knew- but she did. She thought my current predicament 'cute'.

Sensing a losing battle, I gave in. I grabbed my white summer dress and pulled it on, slipping on a pair of sandals. I would turn up with her, and leave as soon as I could. I thanked the stars again that I had got a job in June. I had never thought it would be such an excellent escape route.

But things, as they often never do _especially_ in fairy tales, didn't go as I planned them.

When we got there, kairi made me help set up her stuff. Then her pack of friends arrived, and I was forced to stay and awkwardly talk to them. Then as I tried to slip away, kairi would appear, making me join yet another conversation about just about anything she could think of. Why was she doing this? Why couldn't she just go off with Sora as she usually did? Why choose the cousinly relationship bonding now? She probably felt bad for leaving me alone, but just this once, I found myself wishing that she hadn't made an effort. And I knew that was horrible of me, but I couldn't help it.

Then disaster struck, in the shape of Sora. Or rather, what Sora decided to do? My heart stuttered when I saw him. Sora had his arm flung carelessly around Roxas, and was obviously about to make an announcement.

"hey guys!" Sora yelled," this is my cousin Roxas! Be nice to him alright!"

Almost immediately people began to whisper. "Wait a sec," "isn't that?" "Oh my god!" was all I could hear, even from the girls around me. They weren't however, just cooing about his good looks. Unfortunately, teenagers could have excellent memories.

Then the eyes began to seek me out. "Hey Naminé" someone yelled. "Your prince is here!" The boisterous laughter broke out and I closed my eyes, wishing that I wasn't here, that _he_ wasn't here. Here was yet another example of my atrocious luck.

Why was he named after the prince from the fairytale I was named after too?

Xxx

**So! Thanks for reading! I wasn't sure about this chapter, but it does lay the groundwork, which must be done! I hope you liked it, and please- Drop me a line and tell me what you thought! It really does help to know what the readers are thinking. **

**A/N: is anyone finding the centering of the story annoying? I received a complaint about it, and I just want to see if anyone else is of the opinion too- I'd just like to follow that up.**

**A few thanks;**

**Reviews; ****, kinmoku2, Namixas-Forever, PandaFatty, SweetAngel92, WhiteXIII**

**(Thank you for the lovely reviews!)**

**Story alerts; ****KittiesOnTheDarkSide,Witch of Tragedies, SweetAngel92, usago, RJOHNNiiE, Brixujel, VintageRose503, sharingan userQ, Music-girls-wings. (Thank you!)**

**Favourites; Brixujel (Thank you!)**

**The response I'm getting is amazing, and I love that so many of you are reading my other stories! Thank you so much!**

**Until next time **

**-Kairi-Naminé-Chan :)**

,


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading! :)**

No Fairytale

"_Hey Naminé" someone yelled. "Your prince is here!" The boisterous laughter broke out and I closed my eyes, wishing that I wasn't here, that he wasn't here. Here was yet another example of my atrocious luck._

_Why was he named after the prince from the fairytale I was named after too?_

I immediately wanted to run and hide. The people around me were still laughing and giggling around me, taking no mind to the fact I was right beside them, able to hear every word they said. I didn't want to hear their stupid jokes. At this second in time, I wished I was anywhere else. For the first time I truly hated my cousin for dragging me here. And don't get me started on Sora…..

I stood up then, ignoring the people around me, steeling myself. I didn't want to be the weak girl from before; I would withstand all that came my way. I wouldn't let myself be the victim. I walked on, ignoring all the catcalls, and ignoring the yells from kairi, even though my legs were shaking. I was too angry, too sore at this moment.

Then kairi grabbed my arm. I suddenly felt a prickle of anger along my spine as she forced me to look at her. "Where are you going Naminé?" she asked, breathless from running after me. Ignoring my impulse to just not answer, I answered her as politely as I could.

"I have work Kairi. I told you that, remember? Or is that too insignificant in your mind as well?" I almost snapped at her.

Her blue eyes widened then, in shock at my bluntness.

But I was too sick of Kairi making me do things her way. She had forced me to go here, when I didn't want to, and hadn't even warned me that Roxas would be here. She was too wrapped up in Sora, like she had been for the last few months. And I was sick of being ignored. I pulled my arm from her grasp, and walked away, a surge of adrenaline running through my veins. I felt unexpectedly happy.

I practically skipped down the road. I was eager to go to work, and leave all the unpleasantness behind me, for one afternoon at least. But as I turned the corner, and found my way blocked by something boy shaped, I realised that my problems were not completely behind me.

"We meet again_, Naminé_."

It was Roxas standing in front of me, looking slightly awkward, but he was smiling. And I knew exactly why.

Xxx

"I'll admit, I've never met a Naminé before. But our names are fairly unusual." He said conversationally, still smiling at me.

That eased the tension slightly, but I still felt a little uncomfortable. Only a few days ago, he had been the "lost boy" and now he was the cause of all trouble for me. How things can change.

I sighed. "Then I'll admit that I never expected to meet a Roxas then. What a coincidence that your Sora's cousin, coming to stay for the summer."

I noticed then that he shifted slightly in his gait.

"It might be longer than for the summer actually. I might be moving here." He said scrutinising me.

Unfortunately, I couldn't contain my semi horror. He might be moving here? Oh GOD. I groaned.

"It's okay, ignore my feelings then. Don't pretend you're disgusted then". I immediately felt bad, but he began to laugh, easing my discomfort.

Squinting up at him (he was a fair bit taller than me, and the sun was hurting my eyes) I noticed that Roxas was certainly a bit different that last time. Other than his now absent shirt, he was less… well… _shy_.

"You seemed a lot… I don't know shyer, the last time we met." I said sceptically.

He grinned then, "Hey, it's not every day I meet a very pretty girl from my hometown here. I couldn't help being a little shy."

All of a sudden, I felt my cheeks warm up. And for some inexplicable reason I giggled.

This wasn't happening… this just didn't happen to me. No guy ever showed interest in me- Kairi was the pretty one, with all the charm. I was the opposite. I didn't want to let myself hope, as this guy, Roxas was too perfect. Too perfect for me, a total prince charming. There was no way that things would be like this, like some type of modern day fairytale.

I'll admit though, this was probably the first time a guy had complimented me.

But I wasn't going to let this on. Today was a fresh start for me. I had already had my first proper argument with Kairi, and had been complimented by a guy. I just wondered what would happen next.

I then realised that I would have to postpone my "fresh start" as I had work. Which I was going to be very late for, if I didn't hurry.

I was about to skedaddle off when Roxas, in a very gentle-manly manner said he would walk with me. How charming I thought. I was surprised at myself actually. I had newfound confidence. So I gratefully accepted, hoping that I would have some normal co-workers today. I hated working with Vexen and Luxord. They never did a tap of work; maybe I would use this opportunity to tell them off? Nah I thought- that would be tempting fate. I'd go back to my normal quiet self for now.

As we neared my workplace I said goodbye to Roxas. Instead of just saying goodbye, he held out his hand. For a few seconds I looked at it blankly, bizarre ideas running through my mind the most recurring one that he was going to kiss my hand. The prince image was back in full force. I blindly held out my hand in return, half wondering, half wishing. But sadly he just took my hand. I then realised he was shaking my hand.

I looked up at him. He looked back, smiling ruefully at me.

"We never did get a proper introduction you know. Let's start over okay? I'm Roxas."

I smiled back at him, cursing my imagination.

"I'm Naminé."

Xxx

**And that was the new chapter of No Fairytale! Did you like it? I enjoyed writing this chapter- Naminé begins to spread her wings, just a little. And of course, Roxas is properly introduced in this chapter, as Roxas. I hope you enjoyed their little chat :L some people wanted a little fluff so…..Also, in an answer to a query from one of my reviewers, YES, I did write the fairytale they star in, and I will post it sometime :)**

**I hope you all liked this chapter, and please DO tell me your opinion! It's great to hear what you all think of the story!**

**A/N; I have changed the story layout as per popular vote!**

**A few thanks;**

**Reviewers; flavalizz, Lulu, animeluv3, kinmoku2, maluka, xglitter-gloss, Namixas-Forever, WhiteXIII. Thank you all! **

**Story-alerts; flavalizz, orangejuice MONSTER, maluka, riml, rushninja, you!**

**Favourites; orangejuice MONSTER, Roxas6490, California Sandwich. Thank you!**

**Thank you so much for the TRULY AMAZING response I've gotten! It means a lot, and **_**thank you!**_

**Until next time**

**-Kairi-Naminé-Chan :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kingdom Hearts & etc…**

No Fairytale

I'd made it to work just on time. I walked in, hoping that Zexion wasn't back from the book fair yet. I breathed a sigh of relief- no one seemed to be here yet. Typical. For once, I was glad of my co-workers tardiness. I had just begun to sort out the counter when a spiky red head came out of the store room. It was Axel.

I smiled at him, my earlier happiness making my mood all the sunnier. Axel grinned back, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"What's got you in such a good mood, huh Naminé? It can't be my company right?"

I didn't say anything, and just smiled even more.

After a few minutes, it seemed that Axel couldn't wait any longer. "Alright, who is he?" he said.

"What makes you think a guy has anything to do with it?" I asked innocently. He gave me a sardonic look.

Giving in, I replied, "No one you'd know, I promise," I laughed. "He's not from around here."

It caught Axel's attention now. We'd become friends in the last few months, bonded together by our dislike of our co-workers. He'd been teasing me for ages about not finding a boyfriend, and offering to set me up. I'd always said no- at first I'd been affronted, until I realised he was joking. He would never interfere like that.

"What's his name?" Axel asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I replied coyly.

He snorted at that. "I'll play your game then- what's he look like?" he said, with a put-upon sigh.

"Blond, spiky hair…. With blue eyes. Tallish." that was true- Roxas was taller than me, but nothing compared to Axel, who towered above everyone.

He stiffened, ever so slightly. "Where did you say he was from?" he asked, ever-so-casually.

I knew what Axel was up to- he was fishing for more. Axel obviously knew someone who matched those criteria.

"Twilight town," I answered truthfully, watching to see any signs of recognition.

I was disappointed- there wasn't really one. Just a tiny sigh of _relief. _I wondered what had made Axel so antsy. But obviously the two people were different. His reaction had told me that much.

Switching onto another topic, I realised something that I should have noticed right away;

"Hey Axel- what are you doing on this shift again? You don't work at this time usually…"

His expression changed immediately.

"Funny thing that. Luxord switched shifts with me – _Permanently._" he said grinning.

I tried to frown, as if this bothered me. "Oh?" I said, trying to sound somewhat downhearted (I don't think it worked) "why's that?" I said in a casual, unconcerned tone. As if.

"Oh, he said something about you scaring the crap out of him." His lips twitched at my tone.

I couldn't help but snigger at this. Me? Scare him? Luxord was almost twice my height, and 30 times fitter.

Today was just getting better and better. I just hoped it would stay that way- I had to go home in a few hours, and there, undoubtedly, would be Kairi probably in a huff. I pushed that to the back of my mind and let my laughter fill my mind instead.

Xxx

When I got home, after a few hours of just laughing with Axel, who I was becoming fast friends with, I was determined to not let my good mood diminish. But to my surprise, pleasantly, I found Kairi not in a bad mood with me. In fact, she wasn't there at all. I was informed by grandmother, that Kairi was going to be staying overnight with one of her numerous friends. That was fine by me- I wouldn't have to face her wrath. Hopefully, by tomorrow she'd have forgotten about it completely.

Laying my bag down on my desk, I lay down on my bed, kicking off my sandals. Reaching out to my art pad, I looked at the image id been drawing the day before, my fingertips ghosting over the image. Flipping to another page, I curled up on my bed and began to sketch idly, not really thinking about it. I thought about all that had happened to me today. So much had changed, and yet so little. But, big things happen in small steps, and I still had a long way to go before change could really happen. At the moment, I was content with my baby steps forward.

Looking down at my page, I saw that I'd sketched several faces onto the one page. My thoughts had leaked out onto the page; I'd drawn Sora, Sora and Kairi, Axel and one more face- the one that had been haunting me all day. Roxas. Then something niggled at the back of my mind- Riku. Where had he been? He and Sora were usually always together, even with the new addition of Kairi. But that was no reason for me to worry- Riku and I weren't close, so I had no need to.

Rolling over on the bed, I gazed out the window, at the sky that stretched above. The sun was setting, in that transition phase between day and night. Twilight. Yet again Roxas' face rose unbidden to my thoughts. I smiled.

I wasn't sure if he was a change I'd particularly dislike.

Xxx

**And that was chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! Did you? There aren't any RokuNami moments, but there will be! This chapter is about Naminé branching out other relationships :) and some questions are asked…..**

**Well anyway, I hope this chapter was good. I found it fun to write, especially Naminé and Axel :D Please tell me what you thought! I love getting the reviews- they are amazing!**

**A few thanks;**

**To my AMAZING reviewers; xglitter-gloss, BurninggGlory, kinmoku2, Hegodart, animeluv3, Roxas6490, archerrylime! Thank you all SOOO much!**

**To my AWESOME story alerts; 07, kairi09, Yong-Hee, Hegodart, archerrylime, kunoichi's diary, EmelyHernandez! Thank you!**

**To my EPIC favouriters; Yong-Hee, kunoichi's diary, BurninggGlory! Thank you all!**

**Thank you all for the great response to this story! It means a lot :)**

**Until next time**

**-Kairi-Naminé-Chan :)**


	6. Chapter 6

** Here's the new chapter! Enjoy :)**

No Fairytale

As the afternoon sun faded, yet again, I was at work, idly watching the minutes tick by until closing time. There hadn't been a single customer in over an hour, and the last one had just come in to use the bathroom. I sighed and gazed outside the window, down at the ever busy beach, wishing I were there too. The sea was one of the few things I truly liked at Destiny Islands. The bell jingled, and I glanced up, not even trying to look like I was doing any work; all the others who were supposed to be on the same shift as me were away, as to what they were doing, I had no idea. I had learnt not to ask too many questions about this place.

My lips unconsciously curved into a small smile. It was Roxas.

I hadn't seen him since a few days ago, when I'd fought with Kairi. Home life hadn't been too difficult. Kairi had been hostile, but more surprised at my anger at her. I had never once been angry toward her, in the years I'd lived here. She was more wary than anything actually, but that had faded, her countenance was back to normal around me. There was one difference though, and a major one than that- she didn't push me to socialise with her anymore, and that made me feel both happy and sad. Things were changing, I could tell. Or maybe, they already had, but I hadn't noticed until now.

But that was neither here nor there. I smiled at Roxas as he walked towards me.

"Hey Naminé" he said, his smile widening.

"Hi Roxas."

"It's funny," he said conversationally, "I never see anyone else here when I come in. is it always like this?"

"No" my lips quirked in a laugh. "Usually there are a lot more people- you should be glad miss them. It is weird." I frowned, but shrugged it off- he had only been in here twice when I had been working here.

"Anyway….. I was wondering…" his voice tailed off and he swallowed. Twice. I was intrigued- what was making him so nervous? Speculating wasn't going to help- so I sat there and waited for him to speak. The silenced tailed on until he spoke again.

"Are you going to the meteor shower tonight?" he asked, trying to look nonchalant but kind of…failing- it was still really cute.

I giggled, and he looked up and chuckled himself.

"Maybe," I replied coyly

He smiled then, and said," I guess I'll see you there then." He turned then and walked out, waving before he left.

Once what he said sunk in, I felt slightly shocked- _was that…a date? No way…_

XXX

About ten minutes before closing time, Axel slipped in the door, his grin ever present. I smiled at him, my happiness at earlier making me feel light-hearted.

He stopped, stock still

"I recognise that look!" he said, trying to look serious, but his laugh still slipped out. "Did the boyfriend visit?"

I blushed, "he's not my boyfriend!" I protested, colour rising in my cheeks.

He looked at me, his eyebrows raised. He mouthed something at me- _yet._

I tried to scowl at him, but he pulled a face at me, making me laugh.

"So- any plans yet?" he asked casually, slipping into the seat next to me.

"He… asked if I was going to the meteor shower." I blushed again at the disbelieving look he was giving me.

"It's not a date! We're just meeting up- that's all!"

"Is that what the kids are calling it now?" he muttered to himself. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You'll have to introduce me to him- and soon, alright?" Axel insisted.

I sighed- Axel wasn't going to let this go.

"I promise!"

XXX

Needless to say, when I got home, I didn't mention to Kairi that I was going to possibly going to meet up with Roxas. I was definitely going to the meteor shower- I went every year. This year was different, as Kairi wouldn't be with me watching them. This year she was going with Sora, who was a keen stargazer. I was still going to our favourite spot, but it wouldn't be the same. I reckoned that if I told Kairi, she would insist on doing make up, and picking out clothes for me, and generally making a big deal out of it- and I really didn't want a fuss. I didn't know if I'd even see Roxas- he could hang out with Sora all night for all I knew and I wouldn't see him at all. It wasn't a set deal.

So I packed a small bag with my art pad, some pencils along with a towel. I wanted to try and capture the image of the shower. It was a beautiful sight; silver streams of light whirling and streaking across the sky in a blaze of colour so bright, you could believe it was day.

When I got there, there was no-one else in my favourite spot. I breathed a sigh of relief. I settled down on the towel I had spread on the sand, my art book out and waited for it to begin. There were others settled not too far from me, but not close enough that I could hear them.

A silver burst of light gleamed across the darkening sky. Then another, and another. I quickly sketched out my drawing, my gaze wandering up, to look at the brilliant silver streaks crossing the purple-blue sky. Within a few minutes, I lay back, dropping my half finished picture on the sand beside me, to look up at the shower of light.

"Naminé"

It was Roxas. I looked up from where I was lying back on the sand, and smiled at him. The scene beyond me was almost forgotten, as I gazed up at him, his smile as brilliant as the stars surrounding.

XXX

**And that was another chapter of "No Fairytale!" did you like the RokuNami? There wasn't much- but there will be next chapter! ;) I was glad to see that Axel got such a good response- he's one of my favourites :D **

**Any way- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the great response I'm getting! It really does help to know what you enjoy about the story :)**

**A few thanks;**

**Reviewers; animeluv3,xglitter-gloss, St. Iggy the Pyro, Ruby Lanx, kunoichi's diary,PandaFatty,kinmoku2. Thank you all! And I'm really sorry to anyone I didn't reply to! I loved and appreciated all my reviews! :)**

**Story alerts; Snazzy Elle, Queztionz, AkiDreamz, Ruby Lanx, , GenieLUV- thank you all! :)**

**Favourites; St. Iggy the Pyro, The Trio Of Twilight, Ruby Lanx, , GenieLUV, VenVen, Passions Naminé. Thank you! :)**

**Until next time**

**-Kairi-Naminé-Chan :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter :) enjoy…**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kingdom Hearts & etc**

No Fairytale

Needless to say, my art pad was left untouched until Roxas and I parted ways later that night. I didn't want to spend a second not talking to him. He drew me in, like a moth to flame, his personality was such. I didn't feel nervous around him at all- in that way he had slightly reminded me of Axel.

Looking back on it, I still remember it as like a dream; the meteors falling from the sky creating a majestic backdrop, the smooth sand I sat upon, Roxas' smile, the way his eyes crinkled with laughter and seemed to smile at me as well. The brush of our hands, and that moment just as we were about to say goodbye…

"_So this is goodbye then?" Roxas said, smiling at me ruefully._

"_This is it," I confirmed, unable to keep a smile off my face also. I hadn't wanted the evening to end, but all too soon, it grew later and later, and I was forced to accept that if I stayed any later, I'd get in trouble. Not that that had happened before._

_It was then, as I was thinking about how to say goodbye that it happened._

_Almost before I realised it, he had stepped towards me, and ever-so-lightly kissed my cheek. I stood there stunned for a few seconds, but it seemed my body took control, whilst my mind was in gaga-land. I was just glad later on, that I was still able to mumble out a goodbye and walk off briskly, so I could hide my blushes._

He'd kissed me! Granted -it was a kiss on the cheek, but that still meant something, right?

XXX

Even as thought of it, my fingertips brushing where he kissed me, I blushed at the memory. My face was still pink when I walked into work, and when Axel spotted me, he gave me an extremely over-exaggerated wink and smirk. I blushed even more.

Axel was too perceptive sometimes. As I went over to sit beside him at the counter, he nodded at me, the smirk still on his face.

"So- how did the hot date go?" he asked flippantly.

I blushed feverishly. "It wasn't a hot date!" I protested furiously. I picked up one of the books on the counter and aimed a swing at him, which he parried with his own hastily grabbed book. Before long we were in paroxysms of laughter.

Axel got up from the stool at the counter, and sloped into the store room to grab the books we had to shelve that day. I tried to control my laughter, sadly I couldn't. The sight of his face when I had first swung at him, popped into my mind, and I exploded into fresh laughter. I could hear him chuckle from the storeroom.

"I have to meet him soon- OK?" He called from the store room.

"Ok, ok!" I called back laughing. Just then, the bell rang, signalling a customer, and I turned around still laughing to greet them. A smile immediately spread across my face. It was Roxas.

"Hey Naminé" he called to me, as he walked closer.

"Hi Roxas," I replied, my face tingeing pink slightly as I remembered the kiss. When he looked at me, he blushed a little too. It seemed I wasn't the only one affected by it. I giggled.

Just then a BANG! Erupted from behind me. I turned around to see Axel, ready to introduce Roxas to him. Roxas had perfect timing, but my words died on my lips.

Axels face was pale, and he looked shell-shocked. My brow wrinkled in confusion- what was wrong? I turned to look at Roxas, to see what he looked like.

His face was a mixture of emotion; confusion, sadness, shock and one I couldn't fathom.

Fear.

What the _hell _was going on here?

"Y-you two know each other?" I stuttered, breaking the aching silence. It was like my words had broken a spell, both of them turned to look at me, as if remembering I was there.

It felt like everything then happened at once.

"What are you doing here?" Axel snarled at Roxas.

"That's my question!" Roxas bit back

"What were you thinking?" Axel hissed at him, "thought you'd have a nice holiday, and waltz around safe?"

"I didn't know you were here!" Roxas retorted, "I thought I was safe! Oblivion is miles away from here!"

"You should have known better," Axel raged. "Their reach extends _everywhere._"

I looked at each of them, not understanding or comprehending either of them.

Just then, a car went past, and both of them froze, as if scared, and then flew into a flurry of motion.

"Get out of here!" Axel hissed, scrabbling round to pick up the pile of books he had dropped. So _that_ had been what the bang I was. I bent, to help him pick them up, but then his gaze snapped to me, and he snatched them out of my hands.

"Take her with you! And explain! You've brought her into this mess now- you can fix it this time, not me!"

Roxas nodded his jaw tight. I had never seen him like this before.

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me out with him, into the afternoon sunshine.

What was happening to me?

XXX

**So that was the new chapter! A little shorter than usual, but that cliff-hanger was just too tempting. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! This chapter raises even more questions :L but next chapter will reveal a few truths. **

**I'm going to be starting a new side story soon and the fairytale this story was set around I am going to post soon, as well.**

**The side story will be a Riku/Xion side story set just before this, but the two stories will have interlinked characters. Riku hasn't turned up in this much, but he soon will. Shameless self-plug over!**

**A few thanks;**

**Reviews; xglitter-gloss, rushninja, WhiteXIII, thank you!**

**Story-alerts; MizzBB, XShiori-chanX, MyPitifulEmbrace, thank you!**

**Favourites; moonofwitch, DevilNinjaXIII, Pink Star Art, thank you!**

**I'd just like to thank all of you for the amazing response to this story- 42 REVIEWS, 20 FAVOURITES, AND 39 ALERTS! Can we try for 50 reviews this chapter? :L it really makes my day when I get reviews, story-alerts or favourites :) thank you all so much!**

**Until next time**

**-Kairi-Naminé-Chan :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Kingdom Hearts…. I just own this story idea & etc….**

No Fairytale

_Previously on 'No Fairytale';_

_"Take her with you! And explain! You've brought her into this mess now- you can fix it this time, not me!"_

_Roxas nodded his jaw tight. I had never seen him like this before._

_He grabbed my hand, and pulled me out with him, into the afternoon sunshine._

_What was happening to me?_

XXX

I was scared.

Roxas pulled me along behind him, pulling me further and further away from the bookshop.

I wasn't scared of Roxas- how could I be?

I was scared of what was happening to me.

XXX

Soon, we reached the beach, and it was then Roxas spoke. I looked at him for what seemed the thousandth time since we left the shop, but this time at his face, not his profile.

"Do you know somewhere...? We can talk in p-private?" he stumbled over his words. I looked searchingly into his eyes- and confirmed what I had thought.

Roxas was scared- no, that wasn't even the word for it. He was terrified.

I nodded 'yes' and pulled him along behind me, to the tiny cove i had went to on the night of the meteor shower. I felt safe there, even though my emotions were a maelstrom of fear and anxiety now. We sat down on the beach there, his hand still grasping mine. Even though I was scared, I felt calmer holding his hand. I waited. It was obvious he was struggling to find a way to tell me something, something difficult, and to explain what happened.

"Naminé…. Do you have any regrets?"

I was too shocked to answer- the question surprised me. He looked at me expectantly, and I nodded in confirmation.

"Well… everyone; you me, the world- we've all wanted to change ourselves and be a new person at one point right? I've been a person that I want to forget."

"So…. Please, will you listen to me? Just stay, please?"

I was surprised by the quiet desperation in his voice. I had seen another side to Roxas today- but I felt it probably wasn't the worst side of him. But I was willing to listen. In reply, I held his hand within mine even tighter, to show him how I felt. A small smile lit up his face, but not for long, as it was soon dimmed by his emotions. He took a deep breath, took my hand in both of his and said the words I was least expecting him to;

"Naminé….. I used to be a part of a gang."

I felt my eyes widen in response. Roxas? A gang member? His eyes looked into mine, but he seemed unsurprised by my reaction.

"We- I mean it was called Organisation XIII, it was a bit bigger than a measly gang. You heard of it?"

I shook my head no in response.

"I suppose you wouldn't have heard of it though- they liked to remain secret." He said, gazing out at the sea.

"It was a fairly large group. There were 13 main members including myself, but there were loads of hangers on- the others called then 'nobodies'-that's what they were to them."

He then turned his gaze towards mine, earnestly looking into my eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth here- I know it's hard to believe, but I was a member of the gang, but I left a year ago- Axel helped me with that. I laid low in twilight town, where I had some friends. I went back to my old name- most of the members knew me as 'XIII'. I got back in touch with my family- Sora. It was a dangerous move, but it paid off. I got the freedom I craved. There, I was like a bird trapped in some fancy cage; they made being a main member out into something awesome, but it wasn't. It made me feel empty and cold inside. It was a fancy cage made of lies and treachery. It wasn't long before I saw the light."

Again he looked straight into my eyes.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone again, because someone told me to. I wanted my choices to be mine alone. I have a lot a regrets Naminé….."

It was here he seemed lost for words. But I did what I did best. I waited. And after what seemed like forever, he finished what he was going to say.

"I just hope you can forgive me Naminé. For what may happen to you or to me. "

"I don't know what the others will do to me when they find me. It's terrible of me to ask you this but….. I need you to keep my-and Axels involvement –a secret."

With his eyes looking so desperately and earnestly into mine, his hands grasping my own, how could I say no?

I didn't know what I was getting myself in for. I was glad I didn't know.

What I did know, was that Roxas was still keeping something from me.

And I was determined to find out.

XXX

**And that's this week's chapter! :) I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for it being a little late! This chapter reveals some secrets :L I wonder if anyone guessed….. XD Please tell me what you thought! :D**

**Some thanks to give;**

**Reviews; kinmoku2, maluka, rushninja, xglitter-gloss,Pandafatty, KatieGracexox. Thank you!**

**Story-Alerts; Roxas6490, Le Neko-neko, TheShadowRiders, Namine-Kairi0123, undeniable . xx. Thank you!**

**Favourites; Le Neko-neko, TheShadowRiders, KatieGracexox. Thank you!**

**Here's the preview for my new story!**

**The summer that changed me / the diary of impossible things **

_**One day, Riku meets Xion, a girl with a mysterious illness and a diary full of secrets and wishes she can never achieve….they meet, an decide to make a list that will change their summer, and their lives, forever. The list is compiled of things that Xion couldn't do due to her illness. Now she has little time to live, she wants to achieve these things- without telling Riku why. Riku falls for Xion, but time is ticking for Xion… and fast. It's a love not fated to last…. RikuXion.**_

_**(Tell me what title you preferred, and if you like the sound of this story!)**_

**Thanks again for your AMAZING support :)**

**Until next time**

**-Kairi-Naminé-Chan :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for being so late! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

No Fairytale

_Previously on No Fairytale;_

_"I just hope you can forgive me Naminé. For what may happen to you or to me. "_

_"I don't know what the others will do to me when they find me. It's terrible of me to ask you this but….. I need you to keep my-and Axels involvement –a secret."_

_With his eyes looking so desperately and earnestly into mine, his hands grasping my own, how could I say no?_

_I didn't know what I was getting myself in for. I was glad I didn't know._

_What I did know, was that Roxas was still keeping something from me._

_And I was determined to find out._

xxx

It was only really later that evening, that my emotions caught up with the truth and the gravity of my situation now.

Sitting on my bed, I felt completely floored by what had happened to me. I was barely two weeks into my summer holidays, and this was what had happened to me? I know I had wanted more thrill in life, but this was a bit much, even for a dreamer like me. Anxiety flooded my veins, turning them to ice, confusion at how it happened made my head swim, but most of all, i felt desperately afraid. Roxas had been truly afraid of them- this Organization XIII- and only now was I beginning to wonder why.

Barely an hour ago, I had parted ways with Roxas, promising to meet him tomorrow, and now I was home, feeling how surreal this situation truly was.

I stared out of my window, at the glowing orb of the slowly setting sun, at the darkening azure-pink sky, and at the tranquil ocean, hoping that some of its endless calm would be shared with my shaking heart.

Despite my wavering emotion, this shaking heart of mine, I didn't regret my decision, or what had happened today.

I was frightened yes, and I had never expected to see my life alter this much, in such a short space ever again, but I didn't regret.

I trusted Roxas. His eyes, so honest, had been telling the truth.

And even though he had been absolutely terrified, he had saved me, and told me his painful past.

I owed it to him to keep this secret.

xxx

I had been home, barely twenty minutes, and already I was fidgeting, at a total loss of what to do.

The secret weighed heavily on my mind. I desperately wanted someone to speak to- even if it was about the most mundane of things. Not Kairi- she was out again and I had no one else to speak to, that wasn't already involved in the whole ordeal.

Why couldn't I have a normal summer, making friends that didn't have a dangerous past or present? It was just my luck.

Sighing, I got up from my bed. I couldn't stay cooped up in this house, not any longer. I grabbed my art pad, and stuffed it into a bag, along with some materials.

The sun was still fairly high in the sky, so I decided to go draw, and let myself be at peace.

Goodness knows, I needed some respite.

xxx

I walked along the beach side, admiring the tranquility and beauty of the islands, so at odds with the life within.

I thought then that nothing could surprise me more today, but I was to be proved wrong.

For when I reached the cove, my cove, I saw that I was not the first there. I took a step towards him, surprised. It had been a while since I had last seen him.

He noticed my presence then, when he pushed his hair back from straying over his brow. His face, which had been full of sorrow, was also full of a terrible knowledge. He looked so very tired, my heart went out to him, he looked so wrecked. His face was now tranquil, tinged with surprise at seeing me.

"Naminé" he spoke.

I moved towards him, uncertainly. He gestured beside himself wordlessly, inviting me to sit.

I sat down close enough to be polite, smoothing my dress underneath me.

Looking up into his face, I responded.

"How are you, Riku?"

Xxx

**Sorry for the massive delay! Gah! Three weeks since my last update! (-_-;)**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter- however, it's just to move the storyline along, i.e. introduce Riku and to coincide with the beginning of my new series! (Whoop!)**

**Due to popular vote, the new story will be called….. "The Diary of Impossible Things"!**

**Shameless self plug below;**

**The Diary of Impossible Things;**

_**One day, Riku meets Xion, a girl with a mysterious illness and a diary full of secrets and wishes she can never achieve….they meet, and decide to make a list that will change their summer, and their lives, forever. The list is compiled of things that Xion couldn't do due to her illness. Now she has little time to live, she wants to achieve these things- without telling Riku why. Riku falls for Xion, but time is ticking for Xion… and fast. It's a love not fated to last…. RikuXion.**_

**I hope you all check it out- it IS connected to this storyline, as they will have recurring main characters. :)**

**This(** "The Diary of Impossible Things")** story will have a new chapter up within the next week- as I am now off for the summer! I couldn't really update due to exams, but they are now over!**

**A few thanks;**

**Reviews; PandaFatty, xglitter-gloss, rushninja, Lulu, KatieGracexox, SummonerDagger88, kinmoku2. Thank you!**

**Story alerts; Ken7700, SummonerDagger88. Thank you!**

**Favourites; Ken7700, rushninja, SummonerDagger88, .x, KageYami. Thank you!**

**Thanks again for your AMAZING support! :)**

**Until next time**

**-Kairi-Naminé-Chan :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

No Fairytale

_Previously on No Fairytale;_

_"Naminé" he spoke._

_I moved towards him, uncertainly. He gestured beside himself wordlessly, inviting me to sit._

_I sat down close enough to be polite, smoothing my dress underneath me._

_Looking up into his face, I responded._

_"How are you, Riku?"_

In response to my question, Riku half-smiled. "I'm doing alright, I suppose."

"Where have you been?" I asked him. "I didn't see you at Sora's beach party."

"I was... busy," he responded vaguely. "Thanks for asking though" he smiled warmly at me. I smiled in return, and we sat quietly together in the peace of the moment, enjoying each other's company. Riku had changed a lot within the last year. A little less arrogant, less brash, more...contemplative- a far cry from the old Riku, who simply wouldn't have cared, and laughed it off. I suppose the best way to put it was... He became kind. More responsible, and more responsive to the people around him. I enjoyed talking to him- he was one of the few people who had noticed my solitude, and in his own, quiet way had helped, despite his own problems- of those Riku had plenty, but he never mentioned then, and I didn't want to pry.

It was then that he seemed to break out of his quiet (as he often did).

"So... I hear you've been raising a ruckus."

I was flabbergasted.

"WH-what c-could you mean be r-ruckus, Riku," I spluttered indignantly. He raised his hands in surrender, smiling at my indignation.

"Blame Sora- he's the one who told me about it. About how you've been pally with his cousin." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I spluttered my denials even more- I wasn't being 'pally' with Roxas- at least not in the way Riku was implying. Sure I liked Roxas- but it was nothing more than that. We were friends more than anything else, and what with the situation we were in- it would be reckless, and inappropriate for anything more. I had resigned myself to that. I could hardly think about going on dates with Roxas, when he was being headhunted by a gang!

"No way- we're just friends." I replied- a little resignedly. I could practically feel Riku's glance at me.

Sometimes, Riku was too perceptive. Not that I was complaining as such...but it's nice to have a semblance of privacy sometimes.

I knew Riku liked his- that's why I never asked too many questions about why he had changed so much- I just hoped he would tell me on his own in time.

But in any case, it was nice to see Riku back. I could tell he was hurting now, for a reason I didn't know, and I suspecting his change, and this sadness in him, were very much connected.

I knew I had to tread lightly on this area, so I proceeded with the utmost of caution.

"Did something happen Riku? You seem a little...upset. Are you sure you're okay?"

He smiled at me then, but I could tell it was an effort.

"This time of year...It brings back bad memories. Don't worry- I'll be fine soon."

"Do you... want to talk about it?" I asked cautiously, hoping I hadn't breached some unknown boundary.

He smiled at me then, a little wanly, to my surprise and began to shake his head, but stopped, considering.

I waited with baited breath. Was he...?

He hesitated before speaking. "Something...really bad- something terrible, happened to me last summer, and even now, it's still kind of hard to deal with."

His face looked wan, and haggard again, and once again, that terrible sorrow filled his eyes, making them void of every other emotion.

I could barely speak, I felt so terrible for asking

"Oh...Riku...I-I'm Sorry- I shouldn't have-" i could barely answer him; I stumbled over my words so much.

"It's okay Naminé. I should've told you before."

"Are you- Have you told anyone about this Riku? You should've! You shouldn't have to shoulder this alone!" I exclaimed, my worry for him reaching new heights. It had been a whole year, and Riku hadn't told anyone? I felt so awful, so oblivious to his obvious pain…..

"Naminé." Riku touched my shoulder. I looked to him, still fretting. He briefly smiled at me.

"I didn't tell anyone- I didn't want to. Not yet. Let's keep it between you and me. It'll be our secret- okay?" he said reassuringly.

Reassuring as he was, and had tried to be, I still had to hold back a groan. What with Roxas and Axel, I was already holding onto a bushel of secrets. And here was Riku, asking me to hold onto another one, from an even bigger group of people. Flattered as I was that he trusted me enough- he hadn't had to tell me it- I still felt a bit overwhelmed. I didn't let him see that though- Riku had trusted me, so now I had to trust him. I wouldn't let his trust in me be in vain. He didn't know I already had a huge secret that wasn't mine to tell- how could he have? So like what I did with the other secrets, I kept it close to my heart, locked up securely in my own Pandora 's Box, until the time came that these secrets were no longer that- a secret.

For such an open place, Destiny Islands was chock-full of secrets. And it seemed like the worst, biggest secrets were being loaded on me. I couldn't understand, or even begin to comprehend why.

It seemed that the moment I began to spread my wings, they became loaded down, with secrets and lies. Little did I know how soon that was to be, I could never have guessed it. The worst of this situation had only just begun. And it would be a long, long time before I could breathe easy again. Or even think about it.

Xxx

**And thus ends another chapter, and the introduction of Riku! To all you awesome readers who've read the first chapter of "****The Diary of Impossible Things", Thank you! To those who haven't- go read it! The first chapter is out! Its Riku's story! It's all about the event he is mentioning above! Please go give it some love! :L**

**Wow- this is my longest story so far :L chapter 10 has hit! sorry for the lack of RokuNami moments but they will come in due time ;)**

**I noticed that last chapter didn't get much of a response- thank you so much to the fab readers who did review! I love hearing your opinions and ideas about what happens next- it means a lot, so please! Review!**

**A few thanks;**

**Reviews; SummonerDagger88, Lulu, kinmoku2. Thank you!**

**Story alerts; Harmonius Wolf, cheerycherrygirl. Thank you!**

**Favourites; Harmonius Wolf, Merunei, cheerycherrygirl. Thank you!**

**A/N; the timeline of these stories may confuse you a little- I'm sorry about that! I've posted a timeline on my profile, and I'll try to explain it here;**

**The Diary of Impossible Things- is the first chronologically- set a year before the events in No Fairytale.**

**Then it's Stargazing, which is set a few months after. The epilogue of it is the meteor shower mentioned in this story.**

**THEN it is No Fairytale!**

**I hope that removes all the confusion!**

**Thanks again for reading and all your AWESOME support! :)**

**Until next time**

**-Kairi-Naminé-Chan :)**


	11. Chapter 11

No Fairytale

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

_Previously on No Fairytale;_

_For such an open place, Destiny Islands was chock-full of secrets. And it seemed like the worst, biggest secrets were being loaded on me. I couldn't understand, or even begin to comprehend why._

_It seemed that the moment I began to spread my wings, they became loaded down, with secrets and lies. Little did I know how soon that was to be, I could never have guessed it. The worst of this situation had only just begun. And it would be a long, long time before I could breathe easy again. Or even think about it._

xxx

As the days went by, I became more and more scared, nervous and paranoid that Roxas had been caught, and my and Axels' (his especially) involvement had been discovered. When I was in the shop, I barely spoke, speaking the minimum words required to the others, so they didn't get suspicious. I was antsy constantly. I was frightened in the shop, on the way home, only breathing a sigh of relief when I reached home.

It didn't help that after I spoke with Roxas (when he told me about the Organisation) that Axel had given me a list of precautions, to watch out for, warning me this;

"They'll go to any lengths to hunt down those who oppose them, Naminé." He had warned, looking earnestly at me.

"To them, it's a game. A game of cat and mouse which they _know_ they'll win."

Those words had chilled me to the bone, stoking my cold fear into burning anxiety. He had probably meant it to help, at least, that's what I think he meant, but all it did was frighten me even more. As the days grew into weeks, I found it more and more difficult to sleep, as my conscience was plagued with doubt that we wouldn't be able to escape from this. The shadows under my eyes deepened, and I became so pale and wan, even more withdrawn, that soon Kairi, my Grandmother and Riku noticed.

Even Axel worried about me. Every time I left the shop, I could feel his worried gaze, despite his constant bravado.

After the last time I had seen Roxas, I hadn't seen him since. It had been weeks, and I worried about him, always annoying Axel about it. He told me very little, except that Roxas was laying low, hiding out at a 'safe place'. I wondered if Sora, Roxas' cousin, even knew about this whole ordeal, when he invited him for the summer.

All of the secrets that I had been told weighed down, more and more every day, especially Riku's. I turned that secret around and around in my head, examining it like a precious artifact, wanting to discover the whole story. But it wasn't time- Riku hadn't wanted to tell it, and I had no business in prying, no matter how much I wanted to know. But that didn't stop my curiosity. The same curiosity, which had got me into all this mess.

I often wondered what had happened to Roxas- and his true reasons for leaving the organisation. It would be a long time before I knew, and Roxas didn't breach the subject the next time I saw him.

Xxx

It was shortly after I left the shop, and was walking down the road, on my way home, when Roxas stepped out of the shadows ahead of me, nearly frightening me to death. I almost let out a shriek, as my paranoia had made my emotions so incredibly tense.

"Roxas!" I hissed at him, "How is this laying low? What are you doing here? You could get caught!" I babbled as I glanced about fearfully, as if one of the Organisation would suddenly appear.

Roxas gaze sharpened on me, ignoring what I had said.

"You look tired Naminé," he said concernedly, brushing away some of my hair from my face. His touch was brief, but all too distracting, his fingertips warm and gentle, as they brushed my hair away.

I replied back, a little embarrassed but honestly, "I haven't been sleeping well."

"Why?" he pressed on, questioning me. I looked at him, surprised.

"Well….. I'm worried about what's going to happen, to…." I tailed off, feeling silly.

"To?" he pressed again, his gaze never leaving mine. I looked away, a slight blush on my cheeks. His gaze was steady.

"To you… and to Axel, and to me…" I replied, hesitant. I tailed off again as he gently took my hand in his. His hands dwarfed my own, warm and soft, his calluses rough. He began to walk with me and as we walked hand in hand he spoke again.

"Naminé... They don't know I'm here. I'm just taking precautions. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Never again, not for me. Especially you." He turned his azure gaze on me, his eyes honest again. I couldn't answer him. How could someone so wrapped up in lies and deception, be so honest? As we reached my house, I turned to go, about to say goodbye, when he surprised me again. He took my other hand, holding both of my hands carefully in his own. His hands were warm and comforting.

"I hope you sleep well tonight Naminé- you don't need to lose sleep over me. I'll be fine." He said softly. I smiled softly in return.

"Goodnight Roxas." I said quietly to him.

"Goodnight Naminé." He replied. And then he did something unexpected.

He leaned in towards me; his movements slow, giving me time to move away. I was frozen as he leaned towards me and kissed me gently on the forehead.

His lips were soft and warm, and as he kissed my forehead, I felt as though I was melting inside. I could feel my blush again, and as he moved away, he softly whispered,

"Sweet dreams."

And as I walked the few steps inside my house, and got ready for bed, I kept thinking back to him, touching where he had kissed me on the forehead, and that warm feeling didn't leave me, staying with me as I slept properly and dreamed for the first time, in a long time.

xxx

But this night would not last long, and soon a storm would arise, one that we couldn't have foreseen. One that would change us and our lives for a long time. It would reveal many secrets, and create even more for us to keep. Time waits for no man, and it certainly didn't wait for us. Any of us.

Xxx

**Sorry for the delay! I have been very busy all summer, as I am currently trying to write my own book, but I am determined to continue this story- updates will go back to normal, with "No Fairytale" and ****"The Diary of Impossible Things" being published on alternate weeks!**

**I hope you liked the RokuNami- It's been awhile XD**

**Also- Big thanks to all of the reader of my other story "The Diary of Impossible Things"-if you haven't read it, please check it out! I would love it if you read it- and reviewed ;)**

**A few thanks;**

**Reviews; SummonerDagger88, , ****Wash in with WAVES-Thank you!**

**Story-alerts; Marionette of Ancient Relics, Candied Lime, Musicalninjaofdoom, Jgally- Thank you!**

**Favorites'; Candied Lime, MuseLover99, Musicalninjaofdoom, Wash in with WAVES- Thank you!**

**Thank you all for reading- Your support is what keeps me writing! I love my reviewers! :D Your opinions really help!**

**Thanks for your amazing support!**

**Until next time**

**- Kairi-Naminé-Chan :)**


	12. Chapter 12

No Fairytale

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

_Previously, On "No Fairytale"..._

_"Sweet dreams."_

_And as I walked the few steps inside my house, and got ready for bed, I kept thinking back to him, touching where he had kissed me on the forehead, and that warm feeling didn't leave me, staying with me as I slept properly and dreamed for the first time, in a long time._

_xxx_

_But this night would not last long, and soon a storm would arise, one that we couldn't have foreseen. One that would change us and our lives for a long time. It would reveal many secrets, and create even more for us to keep. Time waits for no man, and it certainly didn't wait for us. Any of us._

_Xxx_

It all began when I least expected it.

Weeks had passed by, with little news about Roxas from Axel. Autumn had arrived, bearing the news of summers end, and I readied myself for real life once more. Somehow, in the midst of the chaos that had happened during summer, I'd become oblivious to the passage of time. Too much to think of, had left me with nothing to do, for as time went by, Axel began to relax, believing the danger over. Slowly, I began slipping back into my own comforting silence, but I missed how different it had been, during those moments when I'd been on edge. It was the feeling of the blood thrumming through my veins, my heart beating faster, the thrill of the whole thing. That feeling had become inextricably entwined together with every time I had been near Roxas. It was stupid, but I missed it.

It wasn't until School began that I realized how foolish I had been to miss it. But at the same time, I didn't regret it.

XXX

The bell tolled as registration began, marking the beginning of a new year, and the countdown to next summer. The students filed in, some sullenly, others sluggishly, whilst some strode in, ready to face the new year. I walked in myself, sitting at the back of the room, in the corner beside one of the windows. I settled down, sorting out all my new school books and readying myself for the loneliness I expected every year as the chair beside me always remained empty.

But this was to be no ordinary year, at least, not yet. For a little while at least, the chaos would remain, and I would feel that thrill resonate.

But I could never have expected it.

The teacher Miss Rainfell walked in, settling herself down at her desk. I didn't expect anything new this year. it was my second year at high school, ant destiny islands co-ed school (I had gone to the all girls junior school), and I knew that nothing would really be different from last year. Miss Rainfell was nice, unlike many of my other teachers she actually tried to talk to me, but she was the same as every other teacher- this was their job.

But things would be different. It began as she set her sky blue mug of coffee down on her desk. It wasn't the same as last year, when she had immediately began to read out all the announcements between delicate sips of coffee. this time she set the coffee down, ignored the announcements and looked at us with her cheerful blue eyes.

"Class," she announced, with clear trepidation or excitement, "We have a new member joining our number today!"

Unfortunately, it didn't have the effect that you see in manga, or films or TV, the "OMG I hope he's a hottie!" whispers. The response this time was a bunch of too tired teenagers already sick of school, just looking at her, vaguely interested, but not really. Someone in front of me actually grunted and went back to sleep. People moving here, wasn't all too new-loads of people moved here for the nice weather.

She sighed, disappointed at out lack of enthusiasm. Miss Rainfell was a new teacher, and still had the optimistic view to teaching. It was kind of nice, but for most students, they'd seen it all before.

Getting over her disappointment, she carried on.

"He just moved here over the summer, I hope you all become good friends with him, and help him out -Okay?" she smiled at us, some members of the class making an effort to smile weakly back.

I began to have a very bad feeling about this 'new student' and it grew worse, as I saw the tall silhouette outside the door. Oh no...

she blinked down at the page, looking for his name on the register.

"His name is... Oh- I found it-Roxas Fair!"

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a few seconds when she said his name. I couldn't believe he'd do something like this... How was this "staying hidden?!"

But no- it was him, and he strode into the room, with an air of complete confidence. I glared daggers at him, whilst he introduced himself to the class, pulling the "I'm Sora's cousin" story out again. I seethed- how could Axel not have warned me? Or Roxas himself?

But it got worse, as when Miss Rainfell told him to take a seat "anywhere he wanted," He walked down to the back- and yep you guessed it- took the seat beside me.

He sat down, and smiled at me, and I refused to smile back. I wondered about his sanity.

_What_ was he thinking?

XXX

**Annnnd, the writing bug has hit me again! I hope you liked this chapter! It's a bit cliché I reckon, but sometimes clichés make for the best stories... (I hope :L) There will be fluff-galore now :3 haha XD The story-line will be moving along a bit better now, as I have a real direction for it, (I have written almost the whole story-line for this story, and a new 3 part series keeps playing in my mind now... I wonder if you can guess which characters it involves? :L )**

**I know this chapter was a bit short,but I'm hoping you can forgive me, as I do have exams but I will be updating regularly now! The new chapter for "the diary of Impossible things" will be up within the next few days, so please, check it out! :D **

**a few thanks;**

**Reviews; Guest, SummonerDagger88 , **

**Followers; dragonhero45, megzarie, Myfandomneedstherapy, ,Jennyg98**

**Favorites;Myfandomneedstherapy, Heyyyy101, ,asdfghjkl anime,Jennyg98**

**Thank you to you all for the wonderful support!**

**I love hearing your opinions on the story :D**

**Until next time**

**-Kairi_Naminé_Chan :)**


	13. Chapter 13

No Fairytale

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kingdom Hearts! **

_Previously, On "No Fairytale"... _

_"His name is... Oh- I found it-Roxas Fair!" _

_I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a few seconds when she said his name. I couldn't believe he'd do something like this... How was this "staying hidden?!" _

_But no- it was him, and he strode into the room, with an air of complete confidence. I glared daggers at him, whilst he introduced himself to the class, pulling the "I'm Sora's cousin" story out again. I seethed- how could Axel not have warned me? Or Roxas himself? _

_But it got worse, as when Miss Rainfell told him to take a seat "anywhere he wanted," He walked down to the back- and yep you guessed it- took the seat beside me. _

_He sat down, and smiled at me, and I refused to smile back. I wondered about his sanity. _

_What was he thinking? _

_xxx _

To say I was angry would be an understatement of epic proportions.

I was seething.

His smirk, chock full of confidence hadn't helped.

Suffice to say, I ignored him for the rest of the lesson.

xxx

It was as I was walking to the next class that I found out why.

I mean, I couldn't believe his audacity- how could he think this was 'safe'? And as if he could read my mind, he strolled up next to me answering my thoughts.

"They call it hiding in plain sight... that and my name will hide me, at least for a while. Very few of them even knew my first name, let alone my surname. We mostly referred to each other by our nicknames." He nudged me then, as we walked along, whilst I pretended to ignore him.

He leaned towards me, and whispered near my ear, "Do you want to know what mine was?"

I looked back at him then, telepathically telling him 'No', but I answered him anyway, with a question of my own.

"And how do you think they won't recognise you?"

"Well..." he grinned, "No sane person with a real plan would do this, but I reckon there's chance they won't. It's been a year-people can change a lot in a year- or even less time." He looked pointedly at me then, and I blushed._ So he'd been talking to Sora then... _

xxx

_However, it wasn't until after that seemingly normal conversation, that school began to be, well... unusual, to say the least. Because of Roxas a fair few things changed... some of them unexpected. _

"So Naminé- I hear that you're friends with the new guy Roxas, is that right?"

I was in Art when it all began. The voice can come form my left, upon looking I realized that it was another girl in my class- Selphie.

I had never spoken to her before, In the year or so I had been at Destiny Islands Co-ed school. I was surprised that she had spoken to me, especially in such a friendly way.

Looking back down at my sketchpad, I replied, unsure.

"You could say that, I guess"

I reckoned that was true- after all, I somehow didn't think that he told a lot of people about his 'little' secret.

She actually squealed, and I didn't think it was because of me, rather that she saw me as an 'in' to getting to know Roxas. I could see it in her eyes- there was very little friendliness there. Also the fact that before Roxas, she hadn't bothered to speak to me. Perhaps that was judgmental of me, but I didn't want to dwell on that too much.

after al', the next thing she did, was lean towards me, and say in a conspiratorial whisper, "He's really hot isn't he?" and giggling.

I felt a tinge of blush heat my cheeks, so I ducked my head, mumbling that I hadn't noticed.

It wasn't that I hadn't but... I just didn't feel comfortable talking to her about it. Or anyone else really . It was at times like this, I wished I had Kairi's confidence, to giggle back or look coy, or to say what I really thought; that I'd prefer not to talk about it.

But I wasn't Kairi, and no matter how much I felt I'd changed, I would never be that way. It wasn't in my nature.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Selphie had actually caught that I had blushed.

She giggled even more, and gave me_ that_ look, you know, the 'I know you like him, even if you think you don't or don't want me to know' look. I'd seen it many times before, just not really ever towards me. It was weird, and annoying to say the least.

The more I protested however, the more she giggled, and even when I tried to ignore her, she giggled. She was really getting on my nerves, as throughout the class, I could feel her stare. I eventually lost my temper a little and said to her, in what I thought was a quiet tine, "I really don't like him that way!"

Unfortunately, It seemed I was speaking a bit louder than I thought, and some of the other people in the class heard. An by the end of the class, I could still hear some gossip about myself an Roxas, and our possible relationship. Needless to say, I wasn't in the peachiest of moods by the end of class.

I hated teenagers, and I knew that made no sense.

xxx

But it was at the end of school that the fat really flew into the fire. Art had been my last class, so as usual, I left the class ( with a sigh of relief) and began to make my trek out of the school grounds, and walk home.

However, as per usual, things didn't go as planned.

To begin, Roxas joined me as I walked out of school, greeting me cheerfully. That had been fine, despite the Art debacle. I could practically feel Selphie's stare, along with Kairi's.

The 'fun' really happened when, as we left, another girl from our year, asked (or yelled depending on your point of view) whether we were friends or 'something more.' I didn't think it necessary to reply- I hated those sort of questions, especially when they were obviously not true. However, Roxas smiled at her, and in lieu of a reply, put his arm around me, and winked.

I could've killed him.

Did this guy have_ any_ sense?

**xxx **

**And thus ends chapter 13! ;) I thought it was apt to have this happen in chapter 13 :L I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thanks to all those who have read my other stories- it's awesome to see readers of this story, going and reading my other Fics! Thank you all so much! **

**a few thanks; **

**Reviews; SummonerDagger88, IcePrincess4322 **

**Followers; KevinTheKnightofNightmares, DiosSagedor9898, IcePrincess4322, candyapples24 **

**Favorites; , NamiWitch,KevinTheKnightofNightmares, IcePrincess4322, candyapples24 **

**Thank you to you all for the wonderful support! **

**I love hearing your opinions on the story !:D **

**Until next time **

**-Kairi_Naminé_Chan :) **


	14. Chapter 14

No Fairytale

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kingdom Hearts! **

_Previously, on No Fairytale... _

_But it was at the end of school that the fat really flew into the fire. Art had been my last class, so as usual, I left the class ( with a sigh of relief) and began to make my trek out of the school grounds, and walk home. _

_However, as per usual, things didn't go as planned. _

_To begin, Roxas joined me as I walked out of school, greeting me cheerfully. That had been fine, despite the Art debacle. I could practically feel Selphie's stare, along with Kairi's. _

_The 'fun' really happened when, as we left, another girl from our year, asked (or yelled depending on your point of view) whether we were friends or 'something more.' I didn't think it necessary to reply- I hated those sort of questions, especially when they were obviously not true. However, Roxas smiled at her, and in lieu of a reply, put his arm around me, and winked. _

_I could've killed him. _

_Did this guy have any sense? _

XXX

Very few times in my life have I gotten so angry than I did after Roxas pulled that little stunt. Unhooking myself from his arm, I clutched my bag and books to my chest and hurried out of the school. I was pretty sure I was blushing, as I could feel my face burning, embarrassed. I could feel my lashes dampening, so I blinked them furiously- I wasn't crying. I heard him call my name from behind me, so I quickened my pace.

I didn't want to see him, or let him see me in the state I was now. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, but I brushed it away impatiently, quickening my pace again. I just wanted to be left alone for a while. It wasn't everyday that I got publicly embarrassed.

"Naminé! Wait!" I heard him yell again. I walked even quicker, but he caught up to me, grabbing my arm so much that I fell back towards him.

I twisted my arm out of his grasp, and started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm again.

I took a deep breath.

"Let go of me Roxas." I said as calmly as I could muster, still turned away from him. It took all that I could to stop the quiver in my voice, to stop him from realising I was crying.

"Naminé, it was a joke, I swear- By tomorrow nobody will care anyway!"

I wheeled around at him, my feelings incensed.

"You might think that, or even care, but I do Roxas! In case you didn't realise, I don't exactly like being the centre of attention! And your little stunt, has done exactly that. "

Before I could speak again, his hand rose, and softly brushed my cheek. I froze- what was he doing?

"I'm sorry Naminé. If I had known it would make you cry, I would never have done it. I didn't realise..." he spoke gently, as his thumb wiped away my tears.

But I was too angry at him, and too wound up by the whole situation, and the maddening mush that was my emotions right now.

"Just stay away from me, okay?" I spoke bitterly. I brushed his hand away.

I left.

XXX

It was only when I reached home did I realise how twisted this situation really was. For once, Kairi was home early, but this time still with her gaggle of friends. For once, I was the topic of their conversation, and not because I was 'Kairi's weird cousin' but because of Roxas. I felt their stares, burning with curiosity every time I was in the same room as them, and heard their rather insulting whispers. It seemed that they weren't the only ones surprised that I managed to catch myself a boyfriend. Kairi was as bad as them, as I discovered to my surprise.

I was in my bedroom at the time. Kairi and I had used to share a room, until she announced to Grandma that we were 'too old for that' about two years ago. I hadn't really minded- we had been the closest of friends then, sometimes sharing a room caused more arguments that necessary. So I volunteered to take the smaller of the two rooms- It had the nicer view anyway. Kairi had just wanted the space. I liked having my own room as I was able to decorate it as I liked- like my old room in Twilight Town, when I had lived with my guardian Ansem.

But I digress. I had been in my room, sorting through my laundry, when Kairi had walked in. I looked up expecting to see her and her gaggle, surprised to see her alone, leaning against the doorway.

"So" She said. Just the way she said the word made me immediately wary.

"So?" I repeated back.

"I hear you've got yourself a boyfriend, hmm?"

"boyfriend?"

"Don't be coy Naminé" she spoke petulantly. "The whole school saw it."

My cheeks burned. "He's not my boyfriend." I protested.

"Sure he is- I saw how he acted. He's the one you met over the summer- I recognise him, he's Sora's cousin right?"

"Yes, he's Sora's cousin," I stressed the words 'Sora's cousin, hoping she would get the message and leave me alone. No such luck.

She crossed over to my bed, settling down comfortably. "So where'd you meet- the bookshop?"

I avoided her eyes and her questions- I really didn't want to get into this conversation. I hated lying, and Kairi could tell when I was.

So I answered her question with another.

"Don't you have friends downstairs waiting?"

" I knew it!" She announced triumphantly. "Come on Naminé, how many good-looking guys is your workplace hiding? Maybe I should go have a look around..." she mused.

I panicked." No!" I almost yelled at her, "You can't!" I didn't want her anywhere near that place- I didn't want her getting mixed up in my stupid problems. It was bad enough I was!

She didn't react well to that.

"Why not?" She demanded.

I spoke without thinking, rashly,

"You already have a boyfriend- Sora? You remember him? Or have you already moved on to another boyfriend, and didn't tell me? That wouldn't be a first."

My bitterness shone through there, and I regretted the words as I spoke them. Her expression looked pained, and then hardened immediately and when she spoke, her words were icy.

"Sorry for asking Naminé, and caring enough to ask. Or have you already moved on to better people than me? And it's not as if you haven't kept secrets from me either!" She flung the words at me, showing how upset she was.

" What's changed you Naminé? Why are you acting like this?" Her expression changed then,to one of sorrow- she looked like she was holding back tears. She slammed the door behind her.

How could I have gone so wrong? I berated myself. All I had wanted to do was protect her.

I sat down on the bed, and cried.

XXX

**Bit of a sad note, this chapter! It's important for the storyline- you'll see! But I'm glad I got it uploaded ^-^ Sorry for the delay! I'll be uploading a few things over the next few days- a new for (or two!) and a new update for TDOIT! Yay! **

**I apologise for any typos- I have no Beta reader ;_; **

**A few thanks; **

**Reviews; candyapples24, megzarie, IcePrincess4322, , RedSeaGlassStories **

**Favourites; Hirasettie, athgeass, twirlingdevine **

**Story Alerts; Hirasettie, athgeass, , Sherbety-Lemon **

**Thank you all for the wonderful support! **

**Thank you all for reading! **

**Until next time **

**-Kairi_Naminé_Chan :) **


	15. Chapter 15

No Fairytale

_Previously on No Fairytale;_

_"What's changed you Naminé? Why are you acting like this?" Her expression changed then, to one of sorrow- she looked like she was holding back tears. She slammed the door behind her._

_How could I have gone so wrong? I berated myself. All I had wanted to do was protect her._

_I sat down on the bed, and cried._

xxx

I wasn't sure that I really liked this kind of silence anymore.

Keeping quiet, unknown, and staying under the radar had always been what I did- for my own comfort. But this self-inflicted silence felt even lonelier than the comforting quiet before.

And this one really was self-inflicted.

I'd initially felt relief- once again, my bubble was set up around me, and no one bothered me.

It had been like slipping into an old comfortable coat- metaphorically. It fit me well, anyway.

But soon that had begun to bother me. I began to wonder- how long had I been missing a certain brand of 'bothering'?

Every day, we sat beside each other in the first class of the day- registration, both of us remaining silent, he sitting back, and I with her head bowed.

Roxas had tried speaking to me at first, but I'd cut him off.

It had been a few weeks before he'd said anything other than a 'hello' to me each morning.

This same silence had extended to home. Kairi was icy towards me- I knew I deserved it for what I'd said to her- it had been out of line, but I'd just wanted to prevent her from going near the bookshop. It was bad enough that I was mixed up in this mess.

It was good enough for me, if she stayed safe.

Xxx

"Still not speaking, hm?" the words came from the bookshelf opposite me.

I sighed. I'd known that Axel would soon be involved.

"What do you mean by that Axel? I'm talking to you, aren't I?" I replied.

I heard his sigh of annoyance.

"You know who I'm talking about, Naminé."

I didn't reply. It was bad enough that I felt the pangs of regret, let alone letting Axel make me voice them.

"It's not fair Naminé."

I felt a real burst of annoyance at that. Fair?_ I_ was _being unfair_!?

"_I_ didn't barge into his life and publicly embarrass him." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"That's true… but you didn't give him a chance Naminé. You ran at the first chance he tried to become normal- because it meant he was becoming a real part of your life."

I didn't reply.

Xxx

"Hey- hey Naminé! Naminé, wait!" I heard a voice call my name down the corridor.

I turned and saw, to my surprise, that it was Sora. He reached where I was and paused for a moment to catch his breath, still smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile back- Sora was that endearing.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while….." suddenly, he looked serious.

I could already tell what this was going to be about.

"Why won't you talk to Kairi?"

I felt that all too common flicker of annoyance. It wasn't only _my_ fault- I'd tried apologising at least! Kairi hadn't spoken to me at all.

"She's the one who refuses to talk to me, Sora."

He sighed. "She's just being stubborn Naminé- as you and I know she always is. I'm away this weekend- so I won't be able to keep her company. Will you please try talking to her? Not even for my sake but also yours? I know you miss her."

He had me on that one- despite our arguments; we'd always gotten on well. Even Grandma was getting cross at both of us, and she'd seen our fighting hundreds of times before.

I sighed and agreed albeit reluctantly, to try speaking to her. He grinned at me, gave me a hug, and began to walk down the hallway again, and as I turned to leave, he called back at me once more.

"Hey Naminé!"

I looked back at him.

"Yes Sora?"

He looked a little sheepish.

"Can you try talking to Roxas? Knowing him, he probably did something stupid- but I can tell he's sorry."

He waved, and walked off.

The prospects for the next few days were looking grim.

Xxx

It was the next morning I decided to bite the bullet, and get it over with.

I'd begun trying to get Kairi to thaw towards me the night before, and there had been little results. Even though I still felt it was unfair, I had crossed a line, and we both knew only I could start the peace proceedings.

I made my way into the class, and spotted him in his usual seat. Good. At least I wouldn't have to wait for him. I took a deep breath as I moved towards him.

"Hello Roxas," I spoke quietly as I sat down beside him.

His eyes flickered upwards to meet mine.

Xxx

**Hello again! Sorry for my abysmally long absence, but life got in the way for a while there. :/**

**I'd very much appreciate your thoughts on this chapter- it's been awhile since I've written much for this story, and I'd like to know if my writing style has changed, or if anything was confusing or OOC! And I apologise for any typos!**

**MANY thanks to all those who read the story, favourited, story-alerted, reviewed etc in my absence- you are a big part of why I came back to the story!**

**Also, I'd love it if anyone had any ideas for a cover for the story! :D**

**I'm gradually finishing all the stories I have on this website, as I am still working on my own novel, but I will be writing more- I PROMISE! **

**A lot more will be happening in the next chapter! Chapter 16 will be much more exciting (I hope)!**

**I'm very sorry I wasn't able to answer any reviews I got- but I shall be from now on! :D**

**Thanks to;**

**Favourites; Kuroiikawa, candygal4u, Lonemachine, CirciFox81314, LunaSunStar**

**Story alerts; cood9, Kuroiikawa, candygal4u, Forget-Me-Not- XIII,Lonemachine, InomaCallain, LunaSunStar**

**Reviews; ohnoitsKatie, Micachuuu, Guest, CirciFox81314**

**Thank you so much for all the support you have given me!**

**Until next time!**

**-Kairi_Naminé_Chan :)**


	16. Chapter 16

No Fairytale

_Previously on No Fairytale;_

_It was the next morning I decided to bite the bullet, and get it over with._

_I'd begun trying to get Kairi to thaw towards me the night before, and there had been little results. Even though I still felt it was unfair, I had crossed a line, and we both knew only I could start the peace proceedings._

_I made my way into the class, and spotted him in his usual seat. Good. At least I wouldn't have to wait for him. I took a deep breath as I moved towards him._

_"Hello Roxas," I spoke quietly as I sat down beside him._

_His eyes flickered upwards to meet mine._

Xxx

He looked intently at me as I asked him if he would come meet me at the local coffee shop. I had been so nervous asking him. I knew that I had overreacted, due to stress from keeping his secrets and the prying questions of others, but I shouldn't have continued to ignore him for more than a month. I should've just explained that his casual joke had gated on my already sensitive feelings, and that I was on edge.

I should've just listened, and talked to him. The same went for Kairi- she completely refused to speak to me now. I'd said things in the heat of a moment that my normal, calm, rational self would never have said.

Xxx

This was awkward.

We'd met up at the shop, awkwardly, got our coffee, awkwardly, and were now sitting across from each other. Awkwardly not saying anything.

"Namine, I"

"Roxas, I'm-"

We spoke at the same time. Our eyes connected, and I breathed out a shaky laugh, and his mouth curled up into a little smile.

"Let me speak first," I requested. I curved my hands around the warm coffee mug, relishing the heat, as it was now beginning to get cold in Destiny Islands, as winter set in.

"I'm sorry for what I did... freezing you out. I've hurt you, and I'm so, so sorry."

He tried to speak then, but I held up a hand, asking for him to wait.

"I know you were just trying to fit in, and become... A normal teenager. You were becoming a part of my life... and I got scared."

At that his face softened.

I took a deep breath, ready to speak more, when his hand reached across the table and took mine. He entwined our hands together, and I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks. His hand was so warm and comforting; I felt tears prick my eyes. I could almost feel his gaze on my face as I blinked the tears out of my eyes discreetly.

It felt like an eternity passed, as we sat there, hands entwined.

He spoke.

"Namine, I'm sorry too."

My gaze flew to his, as I rushed to correct him- that he wasn't at fault at all, it was all mine, but he shook his head.

"I knew from when I first met you that you were a cautious person, and very private. I should've asked you first about school, and I should've kept my mouth shut, just a little."

He sent a wry smile at that, and I couldn't help but return one.

"Shall we go?" he spoke softly. We both stood, our hands no longer entwined. I had to admit, I missed the warmth of his hand straightaway. I leant down, and picked up my bag, and we left the shop together.

As we exited the shop, I felt his hand brush mine, and when I looked up at him, he smiled hopefully at me, and held his hand out. I raised my hand, to put it in his, and it was at times like these, I could really picture Roxas as the prince I envisioned when I first saw him.

We walked along, holding hands, passing through the quiet streets of Destiny Island, and I couldn't remember any other moment in my life where I felt as happy as this.

The whole world seemed perfect in my eyes at that moment; the brilliant, amber-gold sunset, with rust and mulberry clouds stretched across the skyline, the gentle sound of the lapping cerulean waves.

That was, until, we turned the corner, en route to my workplace, and we came into the direct sight, of Zexion.

I froze in place, Roxas whisking us both back around the corner, to safety.

"Do you think he saw us?" Roxas whispered breathlessly into my ear. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I was pretty damn sure, that as Zexion's eyes connected with mine, he'd seen Roxas.

**Xxx**

**I promised last time that I was working on Chapter 16... It took me a year. I think, this might be a personal record.**

**MANY thanks to all those who read the story, favourited, story-alerted, reviewed etc in my absence- you are, as always, a big part of why I came back to the story!**

**Thanks to ****CirciFox81314, It's My Lucky Charm, Mina Arellano, angel12121993, BeefyLeChunk, Jakob P, Matrix Taylor and redvelvet619 for their lovely reviews, as their interest reignited my ability to continue this story.**

**There are perhaps five? more chapters of this story left, so not long left! (Hopefully) **

**I have also started a new project on Tumblr- a modern version of Jane Eyre! It's called jane-airs, so please check it out!**

**Thank you so much for all the support you have given me!  
><strong>

**Until next time!**

**Kairi_Naminé_Chan :)**


End file.
